High School Secret
by FSfanforlife
Summary: A Gabpay story, don't like don't read. Gabby meets Sharpay on New Years Eve instead on Troy. as always enjoy. Chapter 7 up soon.
1. New Years Kiss

It was a snowy night at the ski resort & everyone was in the Lobby for karaoke & as usual Sharpay 'The Ice Queen' Evens was hogging the microphone

It was a snowy night at the ski resort & everyone was in the Lobby for karaoke & as usual Sharpay 'The Ice Queen' Evens was hogging the microphone

"Come on Blondie give someone else a try"

"And let all of you miss out on my sing I think not"

"Well at least let someone sing with you"

"Fine" she rolls her eyes & looks at the guy standing by the stage he looks at around the room

At that very moment Gabriella Montez walks into the room & no sooner then she walked in she was being lead to the stage

"You" the man in the hat says pushing her to the stage

"Wait no I don't sing"

"You'll love it trust me"

"Ok then" she says as she steps up on the stage

Sharpays heart skips as the Latina stands beside her 'OMG she's so hot….WAIT WHAT did I just say that' she thinks to herself

As the words begin to play on screen…Gabriella begins to fidget with the microphone.

Sharpay can feel her body heat rise as the girl next to her quickly stares at her and then back at the screen

Gabriella begins to slowly sing as Sharpay's heart skips a beat

_**All my life I've been waiting for someone like you**_

_**I've been singing these songs& hopeing I'd find someone like you **_

_**To stand beside me & sing along**_

Sharpay can't believe that the girl next the her has such an amazing voice, 'and she's hot…stop thinking that Sharpay'

_**I've been hiding a secret from world**_

_**A secret that I'm hoping that you would break these walls around **_

_**My heart and revile my secret to the world**_

As Gabriella stops singing Sharpay quickly stares at the screen.

"SING SHARPAY" the man with the hat that pushed Gabby on the stage yells up to her

Nothing comes out of her mouth and before she knows it Gabriella is singing again  
pulling her arms closer around her body.

_**Because this love this desire I feel forming between us can stop all the doubts **_

_**All of the comments all of the hardships**_

_**& most of all it will fill this emptiness that I have in my heart **_

Sharpay takes a deep breath as begins to sing

_**This feeling that keeps me singing **_

_**This feeling that keeps me wanting to kiss those beautiful lips**_

Sharpay can't believe how nervous she feels and how much her palms are sweating

_**This feeling I'm side **_

_**Deep down in my heart **_

_**This thing I call love**_

The girl next to her lifts her eyes up so her eyes connect with the blonde's, then she quickly pulls them away, as the song slow & then stops

"I'm umm…I'm done singing Sharpay says walking off the stage & exits the room everyone looks around shock that she after 3 hours of hogging the microphone would look the way she did

Outside in the slight snowy night Sharpay was leaning against the railing when someone walked up stood beside her "I'm Gabriella" the Latina says catching the blond off guard

"I'm Sharpay"

"You have a beautiful singing voice"

"Thanks….you do too"

"Thanks"

A few moments go by as it nears midnight & the start of a new year "Gabriella…can-can I asks you something"

"S-sure"

"And feel free to say no to this but it's almost the New Year & I was wounding if I could…"

"Kiss me" the two girls look into each others eyes & move closer very slowly

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" the two girls say in unison as the clock strakes midnight & the two girls lips meet

They pull apart & smile, they look up as fireworks fill the sky

"Gabriella come on" her mother yells to her

She looks at her mom & back at Sharpay "here's my phone number" she grabs Sharpays hand & writes down nine numbers "call me sometime"

"I will I promise" she looks at her hand then at the girl running to her car then back to her hand

"Troy's going to be pissed off you know" the man with the hat says making the blond girl the jump slightly

"Ryan I told you never to scare me like that" she hits her brother in his arm pretty hard

He rubs his arm "sorry but I wasn't the one who kissed her" he starts to laugh "I always knew you were a lesbian"

"Shut up" she pushes him & walks back inside

Ryan looks at the car that is driving off then at the door his sister just walked through to go inside "This is going to be an awesome year" he laughs again walking back inside

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, & as always enjoy**


	2. Together

It had been a week since Sharpay kissed Gabriella and she still thought about the girl

It had been a week since Sharpay kissed Gabriella and she still thought about the girl. She takes out her phone and goes to the other girls number since New Years they have talked only two times over the phone, she sighs as she closes her phone & puts it away. "Get her out of your head Sharpay, she means nothing"

"Hey baby" Troy Bolton the star of the school's b-ball team & Sharpay's boyfriend says walking up and kissing her on the cheek "how was your vacation?"

"It was…it was fine and yours"

"It was really awesome me & my dad went to Chicago"

"Cool" she looks up at the sky and thinks about Gabriella again

"Shar…are you ok" he asks looking at her a bit confused

"What" she looks back into troy's eyes "yeah I'm fine just…happy to be back at school that's all"

"Okay I'll take your word for it" he looks over a table with all his friends sitting at it "well I got to go talk to you later baby" he kisses her quickly on the lips and runs to the table

Sharpay walks over & sits at a nearby table and is quickly joined by her brother & Kelsi "Sharpay I'm glad I found you I wanted to talk to you about the music…are you & troy trying out together again"

"Yeah I guess so"

"What's wrong with you?"

"She kissed a girl…& liked it" Ryan & Kelsi start to laugh, Sharpay however didn't even look up

Her cell phone goes off she quickly answers it "Hello…Gabriella" her heart skips as she hears the Latina's voice

"Who's Gabriella?"

"The girl she kissed" Ryan answers Kelsi's question

"I thought you were joking" she looks at Ryan then Sharpay

"Okay I'll talk to you tonight……you have fun too" she hangs up the phone & looks at Kelsi who is staring at her "what?"

"You kissed a" she gulps "a girl"

"And she liked it" Ryan says, Sharpay pushes him onto the ground "I was just playing around"

"So are you…I mean does that make you a…"

"A lesbian" Sharpay finishes

"Well"

"I don't know Kelsi all I know is that I can get her out of my head"

"Okay well I got to go Mrs. Darbus is waiting from me to give the songs for the play to her" she stands up & walks away

"So Sharpay are you going to tell Troy"

"No I'm not Ryan" she stands up "& just to make sure you, me, & Kelsi will be the ONLY ones to know" she walks off as the bell rings & everyone heads inside

Throughout the day Sharpay no matter how hard she tries she can't get the Latina out of her head. Its now midday in the lunchroom & she walks up to Troy's table "Troy I really need to talk to you right now"

"Sure babe what is it?"

"Not in here…alone"

Troy smiles thinking bad thoughts "okay sure" they walk out of the lunchroom & down the hall to the theater "okay Sharpay what did you want to _talk_ about"

"Okay Troy…I think we should break up"

"What why?"

"Well because I just…I just don't feel together"

"But…" he was cut off as Sharpay starts to sing

_**Something's just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny  
When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie**_

When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Troy just looks at Sharpay trying to understand why she's breaking up with him

_**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me

When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

"But Sharpay I don't understand" he says-sings

_**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear  
On you, my dear

When I'm alone  
I feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

"Please say it isn't so"

_**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

_**Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

"Well that's what I wanted to say" she looks at Troy who is looking down "Troy I do love you but I'd be lying to you if I stayed with…"

"Sharpay you were the first girl I ever really loved but I'm not going to make you stay with me" he looks up to face her "I think it would be better if we were just…just friends" a tear rolls down his face after he says this

She walks over & & hugs him "are you sure you're okay with this"

"I'll get use to it" he smiles & hugs her back

"You really are a great guy Troy" she says just as the bell rings for the next period

"Well I'm going to go" he says walking out of the room

A few moments later Sharpay walks out 'Sharpay what the hell is your problem you just broke up with the greatest guy in the world' she thinks to herself as she walks around a corner & dumping into someone "Hey idiot watch where you're…" she stops mid-sentence & looks shocked at the girl in front of her "Gabriella"

"Sharpay I can't believe it you go here"

**Well I'm going to leave y'all hanging here until Chapter 3 which will be up soon. & as always enjoy.**


	3. The Springs

"Gabriella…what are you doing here" Sharpay ask in a confused tone

A slightly taller woman walks up behind Gabriella, she looks to be a twin or slightly older sister, "she transferred here"

"Oh Sharpay this is my mom"

"Yeah right"

"It's true I am her mother…wait Sharpay" looks at Gabriella "as in the girl I kissed at the lodge on New Years Eve"

Sharpays mouth opens in shock "w-what you know about that"

"Yes my little Gabby & I don't share secrets" she says pinching Gabriella's cheek playfully

"Stop mom not in public" she pushes her hand away

"So does that mean you're cool with her kissing…a girl?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean as long as she's happy I'll be happy"

"So Sharpay you wanna come & hang-out with me today"

"Sure we can go now if you want"

She looks at her mother "can I mom?"

She looks back & forth between the two girls "Go just be home by dinner"

"Thanks mom" she hands her bag to her mom & the two girls start running down the hall "won't you get in trouble for just leaving school"

"No I just leave all the time"

_~ In Sharpays very bright pink car ~_

"This is an awesome car"

"I know she's my baby, I call her Star"

Gabriella giggles a bit "that's funny"

"What?" she says giggling

They come to a stop in front of a small building "where are we?" Gabriella ask stepping out of the car

"It's a place I just come here to empty my head"

_~ Back at East High, in Drama Class ~_

Ryan starts to laugh

"Ryan why are you laughing" Kelsi says leaning over to Ryan

"I don't know why but I swear that Sharpay just said something really funny"

"Ok" she leans away

_~ In the building miles away ~_

"This place really doesn't seem like your style" Gabriella says walking in right behind Sharpay

"Hey Shar table for one" a tall dark skinned guy wearing a black silk shirt & black jeans says walking up

"No Eric I'll have a table for…" takes Gabriella's hand "two"

"Finally I thought you would never bring someone" he takes to menu's that say 'The Springs' & leads them into the main room

The room was dim but enough light to see that the room was empty, Eric lead the two to a booth in the side of the room the booth was little brighter then all the others

"Wow Sharpay this is amazing" she takes a seat across from Sharpay

"I know I found this place in freshman year after I skipped school"

"See a pattern" she says with a laugh

"What will you two be having today" Eric puts the menu's down on the table

"I'll have a water"

"Same for me Eric"

"Ok I'll go get those waters" he smiles walking away

A silence falls on the table until "Sharpay who's Troy Bolton?"

Sharpays eyes open wide "Why would you want to know"

"Because I've been hearing people say his name all day"

"Oh" she breaths in relieve "he's the star of the basketball team"

"Ok" she looks at the now lit stage "You wanna go sing a song…for me"

"If you'll sing one for me" she says with a smile she slowly moves her hand across the table to Gabriella's

"Here are the waters girls" he smiles as he sees Sharpay's & Gabriella's hands shoot under the table "I take it you guys want salads"

They both nod their heads not looking up

"I'll be back with them" he turns to walk away "& why not sing a duet I'm sure the rest of the staff would love to hear you two sing"

"Well" Gabriella says standing up & holding her hand out "let's do that"

Sharpay takes her hand & stands up & they walk to the stage

"What song" Eric says from across the room

"You pick" Gabriella says then smiles at Sharpay

As the music starts Sharpay gives one of the two mics & hands it to Gabriella, Sharpay starts to sing

**We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**

Gabriella joins in

**If we're trying  
So we're breaking free**

**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are**

**Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts**

**But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

**We're breakin' free**

**We're soarin'**

**Flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**

**If we're trying**  
**Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see**

**We're breakin' free**

**We're soarin'**

**Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah**

Sharpay walks to the center of the stage

**More than hope  
More than faith  
**

Gabriella stands beside her

**This is true  
This is fate  
And together**

**We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me**

**Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free**

**Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh  
**

The two look deeply into each others eyes & holding hands they sing

**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are**

"That was…wow" Eric says standing next to the stage with some on the other staff members

"Thanks" Gabriella says

"I think we should go back to the table" she says with a smile & still holding Gabriella's hand

"Yeah" they walk off stage & back to the table they sit next to each other the rest of the night

_~ Hours later in front of Gabriella's house ~_

"This has been an amazing night Shar"

"Yeah it was Bri"

"Well I'm going inside"

"Wait…" she takes her arm "do you want to go out with me"

"Like a date"

"Yes…" she looks deep into her eyes "I mean if you want…"

"I'd love too, Shar" she gives her a quick peck on the cheek "bye Sharpay"

"Bye" she says as the door closes, she walks back to her car quietly smiling

**Well you guys I hope y'all liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one lol. & as always enjoy.**


	4. The Auditions

"Hello my students" Ms. Darbus says walk onto the stage "are you all ready to perform for one of this schools grandest shows"

Kelsi walks next to Ms. Darbus holding a clipboard "Sharpay you are first" Ms. Darbus says as they walk off the stage

"Thank you Ms. Darbus, I'll be singing Our Song by Taylor Swift" she says as music starts to play

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of **_**his**_** car  
**_**He's**_** got one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I looked around, turn the radio down  
**_**He**_** says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And **_**he**_** says...**

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talking real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talking real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on _**his**_** window  
When we're on the phone and **_**he**_** talks real slow  
Cause it's late and **_**his**_** mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss **_**him**_**, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of _**his**_** car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song**

"Amazing as always Ms. Evans" looks at the clipboard "Ah Troy Bolton"

"Yes, I'll go ahead & walk up there" he says with one of his million dollar smiles walking to the stage "I think I'm going to sing Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake"

**She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it**

Listen

She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight

She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more a**

**Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight**

**  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows**

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it

She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight

And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned

I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh

**I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh**

**I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh**

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I**  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Thïnk that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh**

"Wonderful Troy" looking down at the clipboard once more "next", the rest of the day was filled with the schools bad & worst

"Thank you Rich, that's enough" she says to the young boy on the stage that lets just say should not even be talking let alone singing "THAT'S ENOUGH" she yells, the boy stops & runs off the stage "Now are there any last auditions"

"Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting with my teacher" Gabriella half says catching her breath "can I still audition"

"Your name"

"It's Gabriella Montez, Ms. Darbus" Sharpay says sitting right behind her

"Ah yes, if you will please take the stage Ms. Montez"

"How do you know her" Troy ask sitting next to Sharpay

"She's in one of my classes"

"What will you be singing today"

"Um..." she looks out & sees Sharpay smiling up at her, it's that smile that warms her heart "Love Story by Mariah Carey"

**This is my love story**

Boy meets girl and looks in her eyes  
Time stands still and two hearts catch fire  
Off they go rollercoaster ride  
Up & down and around...  
Twisted all out they minds  
And then his friends  
Said "its too soon to settle down"  
And then her friends  
Said "he's a playa, slow it down"  
They couldn't be who they was  
Cause it just seemed like love  
Wasn't on they side  
But this isn't ...

Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's just too real  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby...

Chapter two...  
When they meet up again  
Second time around  
See but they're just friends  
But the feelings still strong  
And it's been too long  
To be trippin' like they ain't been missing  
They on the phone like  
Ay bay bay  
Let's meet up today  
Gots bout an hour or two  
You might as well come thru

We can make it like it was  
Just the two of us  
Back up on that rollercoaster  
Like we been supposed to  
Cause this isn't

Just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's destiny  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby...

Just when it seemed  
Like all the odds  
Were stacked against them  
They came back stronger then before  
Matter fact then some  
Stronger then pride  
Lookin' like them  
Lookin' like her, lookin' like him  
Stronger then hate  
And the whole world too  
Lookin' like me  
Lookin' like you

Cause this isn't just another love story  
Together we'll make history  
I know because it's destiny  
They'll be no end to our love story  
And this ain't gon end up  
Like that Casablanca movie...no  
This ain't no fairy tale or fiction  
This is truly  
Ours for the eternity  
They'll be no end to our love story  
Baby...  
Ay bay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end

"That was Wonderful, Ms. Montez" she turns to the rest of the students "now the casting sheet will be up next week" she walks out of the room with Kelsi not far behind

"Wow Bri that was so awesome" Sharpay says walking up to her

"Yeah it was" Troy says walking up to the two

"Gabby this is Troy Bolton"

"Nice to meet you, Troy"

"Likewise" he smiles that same smile that won Sharpay over so long ago "so you two want to go grab a bite or something"

"Sorry but me & Gabriella have a study _date_" she says trying to keep a straight face

"Ok that's cool I got b-ball, so catch y'all later" he says running out of the room

"So…" Gabriella says with a blush "want to go out or have dinner at my house"

"I don't think it'll be romantic with your mom there"

"She's working" she says taking Sharpays hand

"Your house it is" she says with a giggle

_~ A Week goes by & a group of people are standing in front of a bulletin board ~_

"All right I got it"

"I'm not even on it"

"The light crew"

Sharpay & Gabriella walk up & look at the list "Sharpay I'm Jenna I got the lead"

"I'm happy from you Bri" looks at her name "Well at least I'm in it" she says with a laugh "So who is the male lead…" she looks at the paper in shock "Troy is Adam"

"But…." looks around then back at Sharpay "they kiss"

"So what part did I get" Troy says walking up to the board "cool I got the lead" he turns around & smiles at the two

Both give him a nerves smile "this isn't good" they whisper to eachother


	5. The Truth Gets Told

"I can't believe Troy auditioned" Sharpay says pacing her room

"Well he has as much right to audition as you do" Ryan says sitting cross-legged on his sisters bed

"Well he wouldn't have that part if you weren't playing sick"

"Well sorry for having a doctor's appointment…oh did I mention I might die" he says with sarcasm in his voice

"Ryan don't try cheering me up"

Ryan rolls his eyes "Why can't he be in it…is it because Gabriella is the female lead" he says with a grin

"Get out…NOW!!!" she yells as Ryan hops off the bed & walks out

"What I'm I going to do if…" she lays on her bed "they kiss & Gabby likes it"

She slowly drifts off into a deep sleep

_~ The Next Day at East High ~_

"Hey umm…Troy can I have a word with you" Gabriella says walking up to Troy & his friend Chad Danforth

"Sure" he says looking her in the eyes "Seeya man" he walks with Gabriella down the hall

"Look Troy I just wanted to…" she was cut off as Troy opens a door & walks up the stairs

"I know what you're going to say & I'm sorry"

"What"

"I know you & Sharpay are friends & it would be wrong to ask you out" he stops to look out at the scenery "I mean me & Sharpay just broke up &…"

"Wait what?" she says turning Troy to her

"Yeah didn't she tell you, she broke up with me a week after New Years"

"So on New Years Eve you two were still a couple"

"Yeah…" he looks at Gabriella who is looking up at the sky "is something wrong"

"Yeah it's just…" she stops thinking of a good lie to say "just umm…" just then the last bell rings signaling the end of school "got to go"

_~ At the Springs Ten Minutes Later ~_

"Hey Eric is Sharpay here" Gabriella says to the tall dark skinned man

"Yeah Gab she's waiting for you at y'alls table" he says pointing to the main room

"Thanks" she says walking in & sees a smiling Sharpay staring at her

"Hey Bri"

"Don't hey Bri me"

"What's wrong" she stands taking Gabriella's hand

"You & Troy were a couple when we kissed?" she says pulling her hand away

"How did you find out" she says looking a bit shocked at the Latina

"Troy & I had a talk &…"

"Did you tell him anything" she takes her hand again

"No I didn't but Sharpay…I just can't…" lowers her head & pulls her hand away from Sharpay's "be with you if you're just going to date me then if you find someone better…" she lifts her head up to show her tear filled eyes "then you'll dump me" she says running out of the room

"Whats wrong with her" Eric says walking up to a now crying Sharpay

"She just…" She stands up & walks out not saying anything else

_~ Gabriella sitting in front of her house ~_

"& we are back" the DJ on the radio says "& coming on next on the top 50 songs of the new millium is Hate that I Love you by Rihanna Feat. Ne-Yo" he finishes as the song starts to play

_~ A split screen showing Gabriella parked & Sharpay driving ~_

_Gabriella:_

**That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...)**

_Sharpay:_

**But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**

_Gabriella:_

**But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong**

_Sharpay:_

**But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

_Gabriella:_

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)**

_Sharpay:_

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**

_Gabriella:_

**Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right**

_Sharpay:_

**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

_Both:_

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

_Sharpay:_

**Yeaahhh... Oohh...**

_Gabriella:_

**As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you**

_Both:_

**And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!**

_Gabriella:_

**And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so**

_Both:_

**And I hate that I love you so... soo...**

Gabriella steps out of her car & walks inside

_~ The Next Day at East High ~_

"Gabby I think we need to talk" Sharpay says walking up to Gabriella standing by her locker

"Yeah we do" she says not making eye contact

"Ok here it goes…Troy & I started dating in freshmen year after he won the big game for the school & I made the role in the biggest play this school has ever seen" she says taking a deep breath

"Ok I just wanted to say…" she was cut off as they are joined by another girl "oh hey Taylor"

"Hey Gabby you ready for Science Club" she ask

"What" looking at her confused

"Mrs. Anderson wanted to invite you to join the Science Club" she says handing Gabriella some paper "stay after today so you can join" Taylor smiles then walks away

"Ok…anyway I just wanted to say if we are going to be together as a couple then" she looks around the empty hall way "I want us to come out together"

Sharpay looks down then back up biting her lip "Ok but we come out when we're both ready" holds out her hand "deal"

"Deal" Gabriella says shaking Sharpay's hand & stilling a quick kiss as the bell rings & students pile out of their classes into the hallway. Sharpay & Gabriella go to their different classes

**Well sorry for the wait you guys but I needed to think of a way to take it. Well this was actually a longer chapter going just past 13 pages but I shortened it big time. Well I hope y'all enjoyed the 5****th**** chapter of High School Secret, a Gabpay Story, & I won't keep y'all waiting for the 6****th**** chapter. & like I always say enjoy.**


	6. Wish A Pawn a Star

**Hello! Fanfiction writers really sorry it took so long but hear is chapter six of High School Secret "Wish A Pawn a Star".**

"Sharpay stop my mom is home remember" Gabriella says pushing her girlfriend off her and quickly buttons her shirt just as her mother walks in.

"Pizza's…." Maria looks at the two girls panting and sweating , "Just finish up…I swear you two are worse then a straight couple" she says with a laugh and closes the door.

"Your mom's being to cool about us" she takes her hand and stands up "Come on will finish this after we eat". Just as they're walking out the door to head downstairs Sharpay's phone goes off "Hello".

"_Hey Shar, it's Kelsi…I was wounding if you and Gabs wanted to have lunch with me and….well you'll her"_

"Umm" she looks at Gabriella and smiles "Sure, meet us at The Springs".

"_Ok see you two there"_

She hangs up the phone and looks at Gabriella with a grin "Kelsi's met someone" not waiting for a response she pulls her down the stairs and to her car.

_~ At The Springs ~_

"Hey Eric is Kelsi her" the two girls say in unison smiling at him

"Yeah they're at table 5…and by the way the girl she's with is really cute"

They walk past him and to the table where they had their first date, there they see Kelsi waving at them and a girl with her back turned to them

"Hey Kelsi" Gabriella speaks first "and you are" she ask the girl with her back turned to her

Kelsi nods to her then she faces the two girls "I'm Brittany Clark" she says shaking Gabriella's then Sharpay's hands the two in the way she looks her long jet black hair she has her tips dyed either a dark pink or red, she wares an old navy sky blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she looks to be about 4'12" maybe 5 foot even.

"She's your under study Gabriella" Kelsi says smiling at Brittany "we just started talking in lunch yesterday"

"So your friends with our little Kelsi" Sharpay starts off "you know what that means"

Brittany shakes her ead nervously "n-no"

"That means your our friend two" she says with a giggle "come on lets sit down"

The four girls sit Gabriella and Sharpay on one side Kelsi and Brittany on the other. Amy, one of the girls that works there, comes over and takes their orders

"So Kelsi's told me about you two….is it true"

"What the fact that we're dating, yes it's true" Sharpay answers, Gabriella nudes her in the side

"So does that mean your both"

"Lesbians…no we're both bi-sexual" Gabriella answers this time kissing Sharpay on the cheek"

"Oh…" She turns to Kelsi "are you into girls too"

Kelsi blushes before answering "yeah kinda"

"So your bi"

"No lesbian" she says not looking up to her new friend

"Oh" she lifts Kelsi's head up to face her "Wanna go out sometime"

The three girls look at the dark haired beauty in shock, "What" Kelsi finally say's

"Well I got tired of waiting for you to ask me out so I asked you" she says with a warming smile

"I think we'll leave you two alone…talk to you tomorrow Kels" Sharpay says standing and taking Gabriella's hand and walking out, when they get to Sharpay's car Gabriella leans against it and looks at her girlfriend

"Well that was something"

"No actually this is something"

"What is……." Gabriella's and Sharpay's lips meet before she finishes

"Well I wondered why you broke up with me" they pull apart to see Troy standing less then 5 feet from them with a smile and crossed arms, "Well one of you two going to say something"

"Troy…hey how long have you been there" Sharpay ask still holding Gabriella's hand

He un-crosses his arms and steps towards them "well I just got a job here I saw the four of you in there and when I came to dump the trash I saw you two making out"

They step away only to back into the car "Troy please don't anything to us Sharpay wanted to tell you but I said no"

"Do something…" he stops and looks at them confused "what would I do"

"I don't know assault" Sharpay says moving in fornt of Gabriella "you can hurt me all you want but don't hurt Gabs"

Troy just starts to laugh "hurt…you two I'm not that guy Shar….I'mj just shocked"

"So your not going to beat us"

"No Gabs I'm not going to do that….I just want to say when you make a wish on a star saying you wanna have a threesome with two girls make sure to say you want your girlfriend to stay with you" he laughs again walking up to the two "but I think that's awesome you to are dating"

"Troy you can't say anything" Gabriella says to him

"I'm not…as long as we can hang out some"

"Sure whatever" Sharpay says rolling her eye's "come one Bri lets go" she walks to the drivers side and waits til Gabriella gets in before sitting down

"See you two later" he says with another laugh heading back inside

"He took that well" Gabriella says after awhile

"Yeah…a little to well"

_~ At East High ~_

"Umm… Chad where are we going" Ryan ask his friend

"To play some b-ball…you know you still owe me a one-on-one" Chad says with a smile

"I hate basketball Chad"

"You'll love this way"

"What way"

"Strip basketball" he turns to Ryan with a grin on his face "and don't worry we're going to the old gym to play…no camera's"

Ryan smile's and follows Chad

_~ In The Springs ~_

"So how are you two enjoying your meals" Amy says to Kelsi and Brittany who ignore her she just walks away

_~ At Gabriella's house later that night ~_

"Bri, you awake" Sharpay says knowing her girlfriend is asleep "I'm going to get some water". She gets up and walks downstairs, she stops and looking shocked at Maria kissing Troy she slowly and quietly goes back upstairs. She lays down not closing her eyes.

_~ At the theater downtown ~_

Taylor sighs looking at all the couples walking past her, she looks up to see a bright star "Star light star bright the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might grant this wish I wish tonight" she says closing her eyes tightly thinking _I wish a had the prefect boyfriend_. She opens her eyes and looks around and sighs again. She walks to her car "wish a pawn a star…yeah right my dreams aren't going to come true.

**Sorry for the wait but I was thinking of a way to take this chapter….so what do y'all think? Is it good? Bad? Well I'll be waiting for reviews, if I don't get them then ok thanks for reading…. =)**


End file.
